


"Let's cause some chaos"

by ivanthesilent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slight Hurt/Comfort, Villain Fundy, fundywastaken, let the furry go feral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanthesilent/pseuds/ivanthesilent
Summary: Fundy tells Dream to meet him somewhere so they can talk, and he gives him some truth, as well as an idea.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 295





	"Let's cause some chaos"

**Author's Note:**

> haha writing go brrrrrrrrr

Fundy stood at the top of a mountain, waiting for Dream. He probably wouldn’t miss this meeting, but he had his doubts. The mask was scared of him at the time. Ever since he said the wedding was postponed, he’s been doing everything he could to avoid him. Fundy didn’t think there would ever be a time where a literal god was scared of him. It’s not like he cancelled the wedding, or even broke up with him. 

The fox wanted to talk with him though. He wasn’t allowed to talk to his partner before marriage, but Fundy had an idea. After his father blowing up his home, his uncle spawning withers, and his grandfather making him an orphan, it was clear that most of the respect that was due wasn’t going to be given no matter how hard he tried. Not even the other residents of L’Manburg would acknowledge him. 

Fundy heard steps behind him. They were quiet, though Fundy could hear the heels hit the stone ground. Fundy twitched his ears to show that he heard him, the steps stopped. Fundy cracked a small smile. The fox snapped his fingers, signaling for Dream to come all the way up. There was slight hesitation, but eventually Dream was behind his fiancé.

Fundy turned around to look at Dream, who tensed once he met his gaze. Dream was silent as he waited for his fiancé to say something. Fundy was silent though, looking at Dream with a slightly soft look. Dream shifted slightly, his hands behind his back to hide their shaking. Fundy stepped close to Dream, who considered stepping away, but decided against it. 

Dream let out a small yelp as Fundy slapped him hard. Dream held the side of his head gently, Fundy was definitely mad. Or that was his assumption, because then Fundy grabbed his waist and kissed the mask all over. Dream looked at Fundy with a confused expression that he couldn’t see.

“Dream you are such a fucking idiot! You sided with Schlatt and convinced my dad to blow up my home! You tried killing my friends, and once you even killed me with Punz! At this point I’m certain that you’ve completely lost your mind!” Fundy yelled at Dream. His claws dug into Dream’s shirt. He could definitely feel him shaking, “You are such a chaotic mess! But honestly, I don't think becoming like you is a bad idea anymore.”

“What?” Dream quietly mumbled. Fundy smiled hearing his voice again. Fundy relaxed his claws and started gently rubbing in that spot. He felt Dream become less tense as he kissed him again. Mother of Irene it felt good to let that out, but now it time to actually care about Dream

“No one here respects me, I’m ignored by everyone. So if I have to side with my crazy husband to get that attention, then so be it,” Fundy said. Dream went a bit red at his description of him, leaning into the fox.

“Fundy. Does this mean the wedding is happening?” Dream asked nervously. Fundy looked at his fiancé lovingly, making the red on the mask grow brighter.

“The wedding is on, as long as you know how bad you fucked up,” Fundy said. Dream laughed slightly, then buried his head into Fundy’s neck. Fundy pet his head gently, playing with his hair, “Dream, I really want to go feral. I want nothing more than you and chaos.”

“Fundy I’d love to blow things up with you,” Dream mumbled, looking up at Fundy. Fundy pulled Dream closer to him.

“Then I want to be in control this time. If anyone’s going to be responsible for the new chaos this place will see, it’s going to be me,” Fundy said softly as he pressed his nose into Dream’s hair. He heard Dream sigh quietly, “Would you mind helping me, babe?”

“Not at all. But you do realize that you’re the one that called me crazy, and now you’re convincing me to do what you called me crazy for,” Dream said, playing with Fundy’s jacket.

“Are you saying that you won't enjoy it?” Fundy laughed. Dream shrugged. 

“I just think it’s funny. I do want to cause chaos together,” Dream said. Fundy sighed as he traced random shapes on Dream’s back with his fingers. 

“I do think you should be punished a bit for blowing up L’Manburg, though,” Fundy teased. Dream groaned as he buried his head deeper.

“Can’t wait,” Dream mumbled sarcastically. Fundy laughed as he kissed Dream’s head. 

“Oh, not now. Besides, I honestly doubt that you wouldn’t enjoy it,” Fundy said. He felt Dream warm up on his neck, “Don’t think you’re safe either Lucid.”

Fundy laughed as he heard swearing from the mask in two separate voices. He looked at his fiancé. He was leaning into Fundy so much, he doubted he was actually using his legs at the moment. Fundy looked at L’Manburg in the distance. Fundy sighed thinking about it. The fox reluctantly took a hand off of Dream to reach in his pocket, pulling out a flint and steel. 

Dream moved his head to look at it, not saying a thing. Fundy and him looked at each other for a second, then Dream pulled out his own materials. They held them next to each other, the same thought in their mind as Fundy looked at the forest next to them. Dream suddenly felt Fundy dip him. Fundy looked down at him smiling.

“Let’s cause some chaos, baby,” Fundy whispered to Dream. Dream was still for a moment, then he started smiling, followed by laughing. Fundy pulled Dream up and started taking his fiancé down the mountain.

-

Dream walked into the rainbow decorated castle. His friend was inside waiting for him, not knowing what he wanted to tell him. Fundy was elsewhere, leaving Dream to get him something he deserves. He wanted his complete forgiveness, he wanted to make it up to him for destroying his home.

He entered the castle and looked around, Fundy was really mad about the flamingos being removed. Apparently he made flamingo after him. Dream couldn’t help but smile thinking about that thought. Hopefully he could make it up to him. George saw his friend, smiling as he sat on the throne. Dream walked up to him silently. 

“Dream! What did you want to talk about?” George asked. Dream breathed in and out. This wasn’t going to be easy. But it was for Fundy, and he deserved it.

“I’m taking away your kingship,” Dream said. He saw George look into his soul through the glasses, “I’ve decided that there’s someone who deserves it more than you.”

“And who is that, Dream?” George asked. He really thinks he has the upperhand.

“My soon-to-be husband,” Dream replied. He pulled out his axe, “Now give me that crown.”

“You think he’d be your husband after you blew up his country?” George laughed. He pulled out an axe of his own. The two suddenly heard a crossbow get loaded. 

“I would,” Dream looked back to see Fundy with his crossbow. He wore netherite armor under his jacket, aiming the weapon at the throne.

George looked at the fox with worry, even more growing as Dream looked back at him. He held his hand out, waiting for the crown to give to his fiancé. George sighed and reluctantly put away his axe. He wasn’t even going to attempt fighting those two together, especially with the way Fundy was looking at him. 

Dream took the crown, holding it in his free hand. The mask was silent as he looked at his friend. Fundy lowered the crossbow since Dream was in the way. Dream suddenly lifted the axe and swung it at George, sending him to spawn in one swing. Fundy smiled as Dream turned around with the crown in hand. He walked over to his husband happily, taking the crown from his hands. Fundy gently kissed Dream on the head. This was going to be fun.


End file.
